


Stone

by Delphi



Series: At Sea [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Object Insertion, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko conducts a private experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Kink Bingo January Mini-Challenge: Tiny Bingos.

He isn't going to ask until he knows he'll like it.

The door is locked. He's kneeling on the bed, his face hot and his hand slippery with oil as he grips his thickest calligraphy brush—the one with the beaded jade handle.

He pushes it in slowly, his eyes squeezing shut. It doesn't hurt. It's just sort of...there. Cool and hard.

The real thing would be bigger, he thinks. Hotter. More yielding. For an instant, he allows himself to imagine a warm chest against his back, and an arm around his middle, and this strange half-open feeling. 

Maybe.


End file.
